cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Carlos
|minions = Anthony, Buster, Wolfsbane (formerly), Aswad (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers (formerly)|enemies = Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers, Professor Whiskers and his men|likes = Fencing, his friends, respect, obedience, singing, Christmas|dislikes = Sheep being cooked, Wolfsbane's treachery, ignorance, rudeness, seeing Buster upset|powers = Physical strength Swordsmanship|possessions = Sword|weapons = |fate = Happily resumes his role as king of Wolf Town after Wolfsbane's death}} 'Prince Carlos '''is a supporting character in the animated feature film, ''the Nature Dragon 2 and in the animated cartoon series of the same name. He's the king of Wolf Town and works everyday to keep Wolfsbane's evil at bay alongside his adopted son, Buster. Background Prince Carlos was born into the royal family and is the only son of the King and Queen of Wolf Town. According to royal tradition, when a monarch dies, the heir will take their place but the king and queen wanted to travel around the world while having grown tired of ruling a kingdom. Once Carlos was in his early 20s, he was crowned king of Wolf Town. During his reign, he became an honorable and respectable figure to his people. Willing to settle his people's differences, he got the Woolsville's king, Sensei to sign a peace treaty. Doing this brought peace to both of their kingdoms. However, it didn't last due to his treacherous chef, Wolfsbane disobeying one of his laws in order to overtake the throne. He punishes Wolfsbane by banishing him out of the kingdom, forever. Fearing that his people will revert back to their savage and ravenous behavior towards the sheep, Carlos and Sensei agree to construct a wall to protect their respective people and kingdom, at least until Wolfsbane is out of Nepal. Personality Prince Carlos is a regal and highly respected king. He treats all of his people with kindness, respect and protection. His archenemy is Wolfsbane, a former chef in the Wolf Castle who was greedily determined to become king by stealing the throne. He was considered a threat to the Crown and the wolves of Wolf Town as well as the residents of Nepal. As the crowned king of Wolf Town, Carlos is brave, heroic, skilled and tough. In times of crisis, Carlos fights to keep his kingdom safe. Still a young teenager, Carlos is responsible, no-nonsense, mature and quick-witted when handling the kingdom, the government, the military and even works to establish a peace treaty between Wolf Town and Woolsville which have been at war for approximately forty years. Despite his rather stubborn personality, Carlos is capable of taking a break from his royal duties and relaxing. He enjoys cooking, practicing his sword fighting and socializing with the people in the kingdom. Carlos is kind, loving and has a paternal instinct as he immediately took in an orphaned Buster, adopted him and raised him as his son, giving him every form of love to ensure his happiness as the crowned prince of Wolf Town. Carlos strongly dislikes meat as he is a vegetarian and was horrified by Wolfsbane's desire to kidnap, kill, cook and then serve sheep as a meal. Willing to protect the sheep from suffering a horrid fate, he agreed to build a wall between the two kingdoms for the safety of their respective families, friends and subjects. Physical appearance Prince Carlos is a slender and muscular brown wolf who wears a white tuxedo with red pants and he has a sword seethed into his left hip. When Carlos was fighting Wolfsbane and his men, he had his white dress shirt off, revealing his black tank top. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Prince Carlos is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''As demonstrated in the final battle of the movie, Carlos was a master in the arts of fencing. Film appearances The Nature Dragon When Hugo, Brodi and Eddie are willing to get answers on Wolfsbane's origins, Hugo plans to visit the Wolf Castle and meet up with the king of Wolf Town, Prince Carlos. Carlos is first seen practicing his sword fighting but takes a break to meet the guests. He initially believed that they're visiting the kingdom and need a map of Wolf Town but is instead asked for information. Knowing that the castle staff will immediately fall into a panic if the name Wolfsbane is uttered, Carlos takes Hugo, Brodi and Edde into the throne room and locks the door. He discusses Wolfsbane's threat level to the kingdom and suggests that Hugo departs from the country and that Brodi and Eddie return home to their house. Carlos then walked over to the door but was stopped when Eddie shouted that his children are in there, Carlos stopped and said that changes everything. Willing to help the trio, he takes them to the kitchen where he introduces them to his adoptive son, Buster who works as the royal chef in the castle after Wolfsbane's banishment. Buster sings a song to introduce himself to his new friends as he's grown immediately attached to Hugo and Brodi. Once the song came to an end, Carlos had the supplies ready for their trip and wished the gang luck on their journey. When Hugo safely returns home to Wolfwood Forest and the Mastiffs take a plane back to Nepal, but are immediately kidnapped by Aswad, Buster, who saw this from a distance flies back to the castle to tell Carlos about Wolfsbane's scheme, Carlos uses his satellite phone to call the Wolfwood Castle and gather help. At the top deck of the F.A.N.G.S penthouse, Wolfsbane prepares to test a poison shot on Hugo but is stopped by Charles, the Wootens and the School Gang who arrive in the X-15. Carlos battles the F.A.N.G.S workers and does a brief hand-to-hand combat with Wolfsbane until he had to stop Hugo and Brodi from stopping his auto-piloted bulldozer that he has been programmed to demolish Woolsville. Hugo and Brodi battles Wolfsbane. During the battle, Hugo redirects the bulldozer to the vat of Aconitum, which crashes through, causing the bulldozer to slowly sink. Wolfsbane then became bent on killing Hugo and Brodi for ruining his plans but failed when he falls out of the bulldozer and into the vat of Aconitum which burns him alive. Carlos has Aswad and his henchmen arrested (except for Anthony who was nearly killed by Wolfsbane after he made the effort to quit). Instead, Carlos hires Anthony as his new butler and the two form a close bond while the latter and Buster become fast friends. His first order to Anthony is to destroy the wall between Woolsville and Wolf Town as Wolfsbane's reign of terror has finally come to an end. Carlos congratulates Hugo and Brodi for saving him, his kingdom and all of Nepal from Wolfsbane. As a token of his appreciation, he welcomes Hugo, Brodi and their respective families and friends back into his kingdom anytime. In the end, Carlos, Buster and Anthony attend the celebration party in Wolfwood Forest that Hugo and his new royal herald, Brodi host. The North Dragon Prince Carlos returns in this film as a minor character in the film. When the evil Professor Whiskers releases an army of mutant children to terrorize the city. Calvin and Nelson are one of the mutant children and they journey over to Woolsville to run a rampage all over the village. Carlos, Buster and Anthony are visiting the castle, playing Gin Rummy when Calvin and Nelson suddenly attack them. This prompts them to head over to the game room and hide with Sensei, Ruby and a few sheep servants. Unfortunately, Calvin and Nelson break in through the vents and prepare to kill them. Fortunately, right at the moment, Hugo injects them with an antidote which transforms them back to normal. He then enlists the help of Woolsville and Wolf Town to help him defeat Whiskers and save the children. This proves to be successful as all of the mutant children are changed back to normal and Whiskers is defeated. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Forest animals Category:Princes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wolves Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes